Shared Secrets
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: A random drabble about Hikaru and Kaoru they both have a secret but what if it's the same secret? I know terrible summary rated T warning Twincest! Hikaru/Kaoru


**A/N:** So this was a random one-shot I had started a long time ago and I just found it on my computer and decided to finish it. It's kind of short and random, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters... etc.

* * *

Kaoru groans rolling over, awoken once again by a thunderstorm. He buries his head in his pillow trying to get back to sleep. He reaches over to look for his twin Hikaru, but the other side of the bed is cold and empty. _Oh yeah ever since he's started getting closer to Haruhi, he's been sleeping in his own room. I know I pushed them together, because that's what's best for him, but I miss him. We've been growing apart lately and I can't stand it. I know he's my twin, my mirror image and I shouldn't feel this way but I can't help it. As Haruhi said once said 'you guys may look alike but you're very different', just because we look the same on the outside doesn't mean we're the same on the inside. _Kaoru sighs pulling himself out his random trains of thought. He shrugs, getting out of his bed, even if it might annoy Hikaru he decides to sneak into his bed.

Kaoru opens Hikaru's door, silently slips in, and into his bed. Hikaru could always sleep so soundly and was never woken up by things like thunderstorms. Kaoru smiles running his hand through his twin's auburn hair, Hikaru always looks so peaceful and innocent when he's asleep. "I love you," he whispers.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru moans.

Kaoru's eyes widen in shock, had _had he heard me? Well, he'd probably think it's just our normal brotherly love. He's always been the denser one of us. _

"…Haruhi…"

_Of course his dreams would be about her. _Kaoru winces.

"…How do I tell him? Hikaru moans in his sleep.

_Is he nervous that I would be mad that he's with Haruhi now? _

"…Haruhi how do I tell… love…" Hikaru sighs as he rolls over, restlessly.

_So Hika does love her. _Kaoru can feel his heart breaking, he should have expected this he did push the two of them together.

"…How do I tell him…?"

_Tell who what?_

"…Oh Kaoru… Haruhi… I'm afraid…"

_Afraid of what?_

"… How will he react?..." Hikaru sighed, agitated. "…I… don't understand it." Kaoru's ears perked up, trying to listen more closely, as Hikaru mumbles some more nonsense. "…Haruhi… I… love…as more than…"

_More than what? _ _Just say it I can't stand it, these bits and pieces but I'm too afraid to ask you. I know I'll hear the words that will break my heart. 'I love Haruhi a more than just a friend' and I can't bare that. _

"…more than…I…should…"

_No there is no way he's fallen that hard already… this is it. It's over. _Tears filled the younger twin's hazel eyes as the pain rips through his entire body. He can't take this anymore! His sobs are heard throughout the empty hallway as he makes his way up back to his own room. _You can't give me the guidance and support I want anymore. It's always been an act for you, hasn't it, older brother? _

Kaoru wakes up the next morning by the door bell ringing downstairs, he hears Hikaru's excited shout of "Haruhi!" and his heart breaks all over again. Kaoru sits up and goes over to his desk, pulling out a dark brown leather-bond notebook. He opens to the next blank page and let the words flow. It was the only way he could let out everything he couldn't tell his brother:

**_I don't know what to do anymore, Hika, I can't handle these feelings anymore. I love you way more than I should, more than a brother should. I could never tell you that our brotherly love act was never an act for me and I'm too afraid you'll hate me for saying so. I love you more than I can say and it hurts so bad knowing you'll be disgusted by me. I can't stand you getting closer to her. I shouldn't hate you for wanting to branch out and be happy but I hate that you are leaving me behind. This is what I wanted right? No that's wrong, because I was only thinking of you. I know it's selfish but what about me? I just… _**

"Oh Kaoru." The younger twin's eyes widen in shock hearing Hikaru's voice over his shoulder.

"H-Hikaru." He shuts the notebook quickly in embarrassment. "A-aren't you suppose to go out with Haruhi, wouldn't want to keep her waiting." He looks down avoiding his eye contact, his voice laced with pain.

"I love you too Kaoru."

"What?" Kaoru looks up in surprise. _No there's not way, I couldn't have heard him right. _"What about Haruhi? I heard you talking in your sleep last night you said you love her. Isn't she your new girlfriend? You've been spending so much time with her lately."

"You were in my room last night?"

Kaoru's cheeks stain red, "I-I was woken up by the storm."

Hikaru's hazel eyes soften, "Oh Kaoru, I'm sorry you should have woken me. Besides, you heard me wrong. I've been spending so much time with Haruhi lately because we've been talking about you. I'm in love with you Kaoru and I was too afraid to tell you, Haruhi says I should tell you, but I couldn't. I'm glad I came back to tell you I was going out. I would have never confessed if I didn't read your note. I'm so glad you love me too."

"I… I can't believe this." Kaoru stands up throwing his arms around his older brother's neck. Hikaru grins catching him, wrapping his arms around the younger twin's waist. Kaoru grins with him pressing their lips together and Hikaru reacts enthusiastically deepening the kiss by running his tongue over the younger's bottom lip. Kaoru moans as his brother's tongue slides past his own and then pulls Hikaru even closer.

"I love you." Hikaru sighs as they break for air, "I guess I should go tell Haruhi that I can't go out today." His smile matches Kaoru's and their identical hazel eyes light up with excitement.

"Hurry back, love." Kaoru continues to smile to himself and throws the notebook in the trash, _guess I don't need this anymore. _He grins as he feels the familiar arms wind themselves around his neck.

"I'm back." He spins my chair around so our lips connect, we both know It's wrong but it feels so right.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's it! Feel free to tell me what you think. ;) I love you for reading this and have a wonderful day/night.


End file.
